


Armored

by KristenSharpe



Series: Becoming the SWAT Kats [3]
Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristenSharpe/pseuds/KristenSharpe
Summary: If they were going to start a towing business, Chance and Jake needed a truck.  And, no ordinary one would do.
Series: Becoming the SWAT Kats [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492913
Kudos: 2





	Armored

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late as I usually try to write something around the anniversary of SWAT Kats' first airing in the second week of September. And, I'd wanted to do something more in-depth. But, for now, this is what I managed.

**Title:** Armored  
 **Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
 **Date:** September 25, 2020  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Disclaimer:** _SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron_ , its characters and concepts are copyright to Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc and are used without permission.

* * *

Attracting business so far outside the city was difficult, Jake mused. Besides the distance, the salvage yard wasn't very inviting even with the helpful signs he and Chance had planted along the route through the mountains of rusting scrap.   
  
But, people were always in need of tow service. And, even if he and Chance might be - for now - everyone's _last_ choice, well, in a city the size of MegaKat, last choices came up more often than you might think.   
  
It didn't hurt that two of the city's most well-known towing companies had recently lost no less than nine trucks between them due to a lunatic in a homemade armored vehicle leading the Enforcers on a wild chase through the city.   
  
The chase had also, unsurprisingly, drummed up some business.   
  
Jake patted the truck he'd assembled from the wreckage of three others. Good thing _his_ homemade armor was tougher than most. Plating taken off the remnants of Enforcer tanks helped.   
  
“Yeah, yeah, you’re a genius.” Chance clapped a large hand on his shoulder. “We’ve got a truck--”   
  
“A well-armored truck.”   
  
“--Some business and you’ve got jet plans in the works. What next?”   
  
"I think the truck needs rocket boosters."


End file.
